


Anata wo ubau no

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Anche se l’avesse lasciato, Hikaru avrebbe capito.Avrebbe sofferto, si sarebbe sentito come lacerato dentro, ma avrebbe capito.E se Kota aveva scelto il silenzio, lui l’avrebbe ripagato con la stessa identica moneta.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Anata wo ubau no

**_ \- Anata wo ubau no? - _ **

Hikaru avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi, erano quelli a parlare per lui, a dirgli che non era il suo istinto che si sbagliava, non era paranoia, non era la sua fantasia alimentata dalla paura di perderlo che giocavano scherzi con la sua percezione della realtà.

Avrebbe voluto convincersi che fosse così.

C’era riuscito anche, per un po’ di tempo.

Poi i segnali si erano fatti più precisi e definiti, e poi erano diventati certezze, senza che lui potesse fare alcunché per mentire a se stesso.

Yabu era tornato a casa più tardi del solito quella sera, dopo avergli detto di aver avuto da lavorare.

Hikaru aveva annuito con poca convinzione, ma non aveva insistito.

Era andato a letto, dicendosi stanco per la giornataccia passata fra interviste ed incisioni. Lui gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe raggiunto dopo un po’, che non aveva sonno.

Col senno di poi, avrebbe tanto voluto seguirlo.

Il cellulare del fidanzato, dimenticato sul tavolino dell’ingresso accanto alle chiavi, aveva vibrato.

Hikaru era rimasto fermo sul divano per qualche secondo, come raggelato.

C’era qualcosa dentro di lui che gli diceva di rimanere dov’era. Che non avrebbe voluto sapere di chi fosse la mail, né cosa contenesse, che saperlo gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Ma lui, normalmente così fiducioso nel proprio istinto, quella volta aveva scelto di ignorarlo.

Si era diretto verso il telefono, con passo incerto, come se si stesse incamminando verso il patibolo.

Già il nome comparso sullo schermo gli era piaciuto assai poco.

_Kei-chan._

Hikaru si era morso un labbro, e di nuovo aveva detto a se stesso di smetterla, che non erano affari suoi, che non avrebbe dovuto leggere.

E di nuovo, aveva scelto d’ignorare quel grido nella sua testa.

Aveva preso il telefono con le mani che gli tremavano appena, e aveva aperto la mail.

Si era raggelato.

_Sono stato bene oggi con te. Grazie, Ko._

Hikaru aveva sempre detto a se stesso che la sua gelosia era priva di senso. Che Kei e Yabu erano migliori amici, che si conoscevano da sempre, che non aveva ragione di temere del loro rapporto.

Ma non si era mai creduto fino in fondo, e in quel momento aveva dovuto tristemente constatare di avere avuto ragione.

Aveva ignorato la cosa.

Erano passati i giorni e lui aveva finto che non fosse successo niente. Continuava a comportarsi con Yabu esattamente come prima, continuava a fingere di credere ciecamente alle blande scuse per i suoi ritardi o a degli impegni che di credibile avevano ben poco.

Si sentiva quasi offeso dalla mancanza d’impegno del più grande nell’inventare delle giustificazioni migliori.

Come se lui non le meritasse.

Come se quello che c’era fra loro fosse sacrificabile, come se non meritasse nemmeno il tentativo di nascondere la propria relazione con Inoo.

Hikaru aveva passato gli ultimi giorni a riflettere sul da farsi, e alla fine aveva deciso.

Si trovava da solo in casa, Yabu era uscito a pranzo con Dai-chan e Yuya. E per una volta, era la verità.

Andò in bagno, fissando a lungo l’armadietto dei medicinali, assorto.

Fu in quel momento che prese una decisione.

Fatto quanto doveva, gironzolò un po’ per l’appartamento, cercando di dare una logica a quello che stava accadendo.

Si diresse verso gli scaffali sopra la televisione nel soggiorno, sfiorando le cornici che contenevano foto sue e di Yabu.

Foto di quando erano ancora degli Ya-Ya-Yah. Foto di loro a Yokohama, quando Kota l’aveva portato lì per il secondo anniversario. Foto di loro due felici, sempre.

O almeno, così sembrava da quelle immagini.

Davanti a sé si trovavano cinque anni di una relazione di cui adesso gli sembrava di non sapere nulla.

Non sapeva se ognuno dei sorrisi di Yabu fosse stato sincero.

Non sapeva se fosse felice in ognuno dei momenti in cui quelle foto erano state scattate.

Aveva dato per scontato che fosse così.

Perché lui lo era, più di quanto non potesse immaginare.

Era felice perché lo amava, perché poteva stare al suo fianco, perché lui era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

Ma evidentemente quell’amore non era stato abbastanza per Kota. Evidentemente non era lui quello che voleva. Evidentemente c’era qualcosa in quel rapporto che lo faceva sentire incompleto.

Hikaru si domandò se Kei riuscisse a farlo stare bene.

E poi si disse che non gli importava.

Che gli sarebbe importato nel caso in cui Yabu fosse andato a parlargli, se gli avesse detto che fra loro c’era qualcosa che non andava, che aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più.

Anche se l’avesse lasciato, Hikaru avrebbe capito.

Avrebbe sofferto, si sarebbe sentito come lacerato dentro, ma avrebbe capito.

E se Kota aveva scelto il silenzio, lui l’avrebbe ripagato con la stessa identica moneta.

Strinse la presa su una delle cornici, per poi scagliarla a terra con un gesto repentino.

S’inginocchiò, afferrando in mano la foto, ferendosi nel mentre con uno dei vetri, ma non se ne curò.

Kota sorrideva.

Aveva il capo posato sulla sua spalla, il braccio intorno alla sua vita e sorrideva.

Hikaru ebbe voglia di soffocare quel sorriso.

Ebbe voglia di strapparglielo via dal volto, così come lui aveva strappato via la felicità dal suo.

E l’avrebbe fatto.

Si alzò in piedi, accartocciando la foto nella mano ferita, in modo tale che quei volti si contorcessero, si macchiassero, si rovinassero.

Poi si diresse verso la porta di casa, gettando via la foto nel cestino, distrattamente, come se non contasse niente.

E in effetti, disse a se stesso, loro due non avevano più nessun valore.

******

Lo poteva dire dal suo sguardo, Kei non era felice di vederlo.

Hikaru gli sorrise, maledettamente falso senza nemmeno darsi pena di nasconderlo.

Il più grande sedeva sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua, fissandolo con aria perplessa, in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa.

Hikaru lo fissava quasi estasiato, mentre lo vedeva stringere forte fra le mani una tazza di caffè, le nocche diventate ormai bianche, che smascheravano quel nervosismo che Inoo cercava di far passare inosservato.

Sospirò, alzando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi.

Erano... innocenti. Un’innocenza fasulla, che quasi lo disgustò.

Era sempre stato così con Kei.

Il volto angelico, l’aria di chi si trovava perennemente in un mondo proprio, e il cervello che a discapito delle apparenze correva molto più veloce di altri.

Lo odiava.

Odiava ogni cosa di lui.

Odiava quelle mani, certo che avessero toccato Kota, odiava quella bocca, certo che l’avesse baciato, odiava quel corpo, certo che fosse stato vicino a quello del suo fidanzato come solo lui pensava di poterci essere.

L’unica cosa di lui che gli piaceva, in quel momento, era lo sguardo nervoso, teso.

Lo faceva sentire potente, e gli faceva sentire il sapore della vendetta in ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Fece un cenno verso la tazza che il più grande teneva in mano, sempre senza smettere di sorridere.

“Faresti del caffè anche a me, Kei-chan?” gli chiese, con il medesimo sguardo innocente. Quegli lo guardò, sulla difensiva, ma poi annuì.

“Certo, Hikaru” si limitò a rispondere in un mormorio, posando la tazza sul tavolino di fronte a sé e dirigendosi verso la cucina.

L’altro lo vide sparire oltre la porta, e si affrettò.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca una bustina, versandone il contenuto nella tazza di Inoo, girando con il cucchiaino attento a non fare rumore, fin quando non vide la polvere sciogliersi e amalgamarsi con la bevanda.

Tornò seduto sulla poltrona, incrociando le braccia sul petto e concedendosi un sorriso.

Aveva impiegato un po’ a ridurre in polvere i sonniferi.

Yabu se li era lasciati prescrivere almeno un anno prima, rinunciando quasi subito a prenderli sostenendo che non gli servissero poi così tanto, e poi li aveva abbandonati nell’armadietto dei medicinali.

Hikaru attese paziente, cominciando a fremere solo quando vide Kei tornare in salotto con la sua tazza in mano.

La prese, con l’ennesimo sorriso, senza cominciare a bere.

Inoo tornò a sedersi, riprendendo in mano il proprio caffè.

“Hikaru... mi dici perché sei venuto?” gli chiese poi, rinunciando a qualsiasi falso convenevole.

Il più piccolo accentuò il proprio sorriso, chinando il capo da un lato senza smettere di fissarlo.

Lo vide sorseggiare il liquido, e poi guardarlo con aria confusa, scuotere le spalle e riprendere a bere.

Un sorso piccolo, ma lui gliene fu grato.

Non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare il tempo in cui avrebbe potuto godersi la propria vendetta.

“Sono venuto a parlarti della tua relazione con Yabu” rispose, tranquillo.

Kei non riuscì a trattenersi dall’arrossire.

“Quale relazione, Hikaru?” gli domandò, ma dal suo tono già si evinceva che non avrebbe sostenuto quella negazione ancora a lungo.

Un altro sorso di caffè, un'altra smorfia.

“Non mi mentire, Kei. Non ha senso, non a questo punto. Non voglio giustificazioni, non voglio scuse. Voglio solo sapere perché” gli rispose, il volto improvvisamente freddo, distaccato.

Vide Inoo mordersi un labbro e chinare lo sguardo, prima che gli rispondesse.

“Perché io lo amo, e lui ama me. Non era progettato, solo... è successo, Hikaru. Non è stato per fare un torto a te, nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto immaginare...” disse, ma il più piccolo lo interruppe.

“Sta zitto. Stai zitto, per favore” sibilò.

Un altro sorso, e il sapore amaro ormai era evidentemente diventato un’abitudine.

“Mi dispiace, Hikaru” mormorò il più piccolo, la tazza ormai vuota abbandonata sul tavolino.

L’altro lo fissò, odiando se stesso perché in quel momento la rabbia era in grado di soffocare il senso di vittoria per il compimento della sua vittoria.

Rimasero a guardarsi, finché Kei non cominciò a tossire, tenendosi la gola con una mano.

Hikaru scorse il terrore sul suo volto, in quegli occhi che incontrarono i suoi come a trovare conferma dei suoi peggiori sospetti.

E la trovarono.

Si diresse verso di lui, inginocchiandosi ai piedi della poltrona e guardandolo mentre per lui respirare si faceva visibilmente più difficile, mentre il volto si contorceva sotto il peso del dolore, mentre il sudore cominciava ad imperlare la sua fronte.

“Senti il respiro che se ne va, Kei-chan? Senti come con lui se ne va anche la tua inutile vita?” mormorò, accarezzandogli distrattamente un braccio. “Sono felice del fatto che tu e Yabu vi siate amati. Sono felice che tu adesso ti possa rendere conto di come l’amore che vive fra di voi, adesso faccia morire” continuò.

Vide Kei boccheggiare, agitandosi, come se stesse cercando di dire qualcosa e non ci riuscisse.

Ne fu felice.

Non voleva ascoltarlo, solo vederlo morire.

E non dovette attendere troppo.

Pian piano le palpebre del ragazzo si chiusero, come se non riuscissero più a sostenere il loro stesso peso.

Lentamente, la mano sciolse la presa sulla gola.

Lentamente, smise di agitarsi.

Lentamente morì, e Hikaru sperò solo che avesse provato tutto il dolore che stava provando lui in quel momento.

La prima parte della sua vendetta era completa.

Kei non si muoveva più, non si sarebbe più mosso.

Era morto, sapendo di essere morto per quell’amore che era sbagliato provare.

Ad Hikaru sembrò una punizione sufficiente.

*******

Il giorno del funerale aveva sfoderato la sua migliore espressione contrita, complimentandosi con se stesso per la recita messa in atto.

Aveva tanto per cui essere fiero di sé.

Era fiero perché la morte di Kei era passata per un suicidio.

Era fiero perché prima di andarsene aveva cancellato le proprie tracce da quella casa, come se non ci fosse mai entrato.

Era fiero, perché riusciva a cogliere ognuno dei segni che la morte di Kei aveva lasciato sul volto di Yabu.

Lo vedeva aggirarsi per casa come un cadavere, muovendosi per inerzia, senza voglia di reagire.

Lo sentiva piangere tutte le notti, quando credeva che lui dormisse, lo sentiva disperarsi, e godeva nello svegliarsi tutte le mattine e vedere il guanciale ancora umido per le sue lacrime.

Percepiva il suo senso di colpa, anche se non poteva parlargliene.

Perché fingeva ancora di piangere la morte di un amico.

Perché fingeva che non fosse niente di più per lui.

Perché quell’amore che l’aveva ucciso ora era incatenato dentro di lui, destinato a non venire mai allo scoperto.

Sentiva il senso di colpa in Kota, sapeva che dentro di sé continuava a pensare che Kei fosse morto a causa sua, che si fosse tolto la vita per lui, e ad Hikaru stava bene così.

Perché era morto per lui, era vero.

Era morto per quell’amore, per quello che lui gli aveva dato, per quello che non era mai stato in grado di ammettere.

Kei non c’era più, e nemmeno Kota.

C’era la sua ombra, il suo corpo, il suo involucro, ma dentro di lui si era aperta una voragine che Hikaru non poteva, né voleva, colmare.

E finché Yabu si fosse ostinato a rimanergli accanto, lì dove lui lo voleva, sarebbe stato spettatore di quello sfacelo umano giorno dopo giorno, già sapendo che non si sarebbe mai stancato del suo dolore.

Amava ancora Kota, e sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di smettere di amarlo.

E si godeva quello spettacolo, perché il suo amore era ancora vivo, mentre Kei portava il loro nella tomba.

Di notte, alle lacrime di Yabu, si accompagnavano i suoi sorrisi.

Quelle lacrime erano la sua vendetta.


End file.
